Dead tank circuit breakers are commonly found in substations and are operable to selectively open and close electrical connections. These circuit breakers include movable interrupters. Back travel or movement of the interrupters in the wrong direction can be caused by high-pressure build-up during high short-circuit interruption. Back-travel of an interrupter can cause restrikes, a dielectric failure of an interrupter. Restrikes are problematic for the breaker and surrounding equipment if current starts flowing again.
Thus, there is a need to provide structure to stop backward motion of and object, such as an interrupter during the opening thereof, so that the object is unable to move in the wrong direction.